


Omovember Shorts

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding, Light BDSM, Multi, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Edited- Sorry-Not Sorry-I Might Get Around To It, Omorashi, Omovember, Piss, Sexual and Non-Sexual Omorashi, Short & Sweet, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's... a lot going on here... it's all Marvel... some of its sexual some of its not... it's all labeled tho.It's not edited so if that irks you then, you know... maybe skip it?  I mean I'm fixing any big stuff I spot.Have fun... it's just piss.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Quill & Thor, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	1. Car- Pep and Pete (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way... Not only do I approve but I completely encourage EVERYONE to rewrite these shorts into something longer and better because... they are short and not as good as they could be...
> 
> So please, I'm begging all of you better writers than me... steal my ideas!! STEAL THEM. lol

DAY 1- In a Vehicle

Non-sexual/Peter & Pepper

When Peer had agreed to go run errands with Pepper he'd not realized that meant for the entire day. Tony had been in some meeting and she'd offered to keep him busy until he was free. Or that's what he thought she meant. However, they had been in and out of what felt like a hundred shops and at this point, his bladder was absolutely screaming for relief. 

He knew he should have gone at the last stop but just as he was about to utter a quick 'be right back' she'd announced that they were on their way out. Not wanting to be a nuisance, since she didn't really have to make time for him at all, he stayed quiet. He had every intention of going the second they arrived at their next destination. That had been over twenty minutes ago and he was starting to wonder if he needed to ask her to stop. "Where are we going next?", he asked hoping it sounded casual.

"Back to SI. Tony should be done by now and you to can get to work on whatever it is you two do in that lab of his.", she said with a smile but Peter wasn't able to return it. He knew where they were and he knew it was going to be another twenty minutes before they actually arrived. 

"Oh, well do you think we could maybe... stop to get a drink or something?", he asked even though a drink was the last thing he needed a the moment. IN fact, he was sure that if he took in any more liquid his bladder was going to straight-up pop from the pressure. Rather, he was hoping that would be enough to get her to stop at some sort of gas station. 

"Of course, Peter.", She answered kindly and immediately pulled over into a fast-food parking lot. 

At first, Peter thought they were going to run in but the CEO pulled into the drive-through instead and he was sure he was going to cry. He had to piss so bad it hurt and his plan to be vague with his request for a break had backfired. As he was internally panicking he didn't hear her asking him what he wanted. When the words finally registered he was so desperate that the first words out of his mouth when asked 'what is it you want?', were, 'To pee. I really just want to pee." and as the words escaped him he blushed while Pepper looked at him with concern. 

"Is that what you wanted to stop for?", she asked in surprise but now that she was looking at him it was obvious. The poor boy had his legs pressed so tightly together that a sheet of paper couldn't have passed between them.

"mhmm.", Peter rapidly replied while continuing to hold his aching bladder.

"Just go, honey.", Pepper said with a sweet smile and Peter hopped out of the car and dashed towards the door. Once inside the bathroom, he ran up to a urinal and let lose the best piss of his entire life. It was so good he didn't even notice that he'd addled up right beside another man, despite the fact that there were several other open options.

"Sorry, man.", he sighed out when he noticed the other man tense up. "I couldn't hold it.", but of course, there was no reply.

Once he was back int he car feeling lighter than ever, Pepper handed him a drink and shook her head. "Feeling better, sweetie?"

"Mhmm", Peter said as he sipped at his drink. "So much. Thanks, Ms. Potts."


	2. Desk-MJ & Pete (SFW)

Day 2- Wetting at a Desk

Non-sexual/MJ, Peter, Ned & the Decathlon team

MJ had called a last-minute Decathlon practice and Peter was annoyed. Not so much by the practice, it's self, so much as the last-minute nature of it. There had been zero warning. No note, no phone call, nothing. She just came to grab him along with everyone else she could track down at the end of the day. That wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't already been in need of a piss. 

Shifting uncomfortably at the desk he was he was sitting, Peter was starting to think that he should say something. The problem was they hadn't even been int he room for ten minutes yet and he wasn't exactly known for leaving and, you know, coming back. "Ned... Ned...", he whispered beside him until he had the other boy's attention. "I need to pee, like, right now. Cover for me.", he said before attempting to slip out the door but it didn't work. Nt even a little bit. MJ was far too observant.

"Got somewhere you need to be, Parker?", she asked as she squinted her eyes at him from the front of the room.

'Yeah, in front of a urinal.', Peter thought to himself but all that came out was a lame, 'I'll be right back?"

"I don't think so. I mean it's up to you but if you walk out of one more session, I can't let you keep your spot.", she said sounding more than a little disappointed and it made Peter's heart sink. So he went back to his desk.

He could only sit there for so much longer before his need to piss had ramped up to something unbearable and he ended up raising his hand. "I'm really sorry, MJ but I have got to go to the restroom. I swear I'll be right back."

"Yeah... I've heard that one from you before.", she said with a sigh. "Besides, we'll be done here in five minutes."

Peter nodded his head and crossed his legs under his desk. He could see Ned looking at him with concern while Flash was looking at him with amusement and he wanted to scream. He might have done it if he didn't think he'd lose control of his bladder in the process. instead, he sat there counting down the minutes. 

Five: He was trying not to squirm in place.

Four: The ache in his full bladder was going from urgent to painful

Three: He felt a spurt hit his underwear and tried not to gasp

Two: Flash was shaking his water bottle just to be an asshole and it was really starting to get to him

One: He was counting down the seconds now. Almost. It was almost time and he could get up and pee.

Thirty Seconds: MJ called for everyone to pack up and he found himself unable to move. If he did he would lose it. All of it, right there in front of everyone.

Go Time: Everyone but Ned and MJ filed out of the classroom as Peter's breathing increased. "Hey, Loser, you know you're free to go hit the bathroom now, right?", MJ asked with an eyebrow quirked and Peter nodded his head. He was trying to build the courage to stand up. When he thought he had it all under control hse scooted his chair back and the vibration of it scraping on the floor ran through is bladder like a knife. He couldn't do it. Piss started to pour out of him and all he could do was lay his head on his desk and wait it out.

He could hear it hissing into his jeans and hitting the floor with a splatter. He could feel Ned's hand on his back and MJ's eyes on his puddle but he didn't care. He couldn't possibly not when it felt that good. 

It took a while for the stream to stop and when it did he looked up slowly. He was embarrassed but MJ looked absolutely mortified... and maybe even guilty. "I did know you actually meant it.", she tried to defend but Ned spoke next.

"Dude! He told you he had to go!", he said to the girl in disbelief before looking at his friend. "Here you can cover your pants with my jacket. At least everyone else is gone."

"Yeah.", Peter said with a sigh. Because there was that, at least. No one else had to know.


	3. Woods-Tony & Pete (SFW)

Day 3- Peeing in the Woods

Non-sexual/Tony & Peter

' _Let's go on a bike ride', Tony said. 'It'll be fun.', Tony said._ Those words were echoing through Peter's head as they started up the large hill on the eight-mile bike trail they had started that morning. 

To be fair, it had been fun at first. Now he was hungry and because Tony was practically shoving water down his throat he needed to take a serious leak. "Hey, Tony, he finally asked when the pressure had built to the point that he could no longer put it to the back of his mind. "Are we going to come across a store or anything anytime soon?"

"Pete.", Tony laughed. He actually laughed and Peter wanted to throw a rock at him. "We're on a bike trail in the middle of the woods right now, what kind of store are you hoping to see?", he asked but he didn't actually wait for an answer. "It's almost noon. We'll stop at the next clearing to eat the sandwiches we packed."

"I am hungry.", Peter said with a sigh but that wasn't what was his biggest issue at the moment. "...and I know we packed a lunch, Tony. I just didn't know if there would be any, I don't know buildings or something. It's a state park..."

"Are you hot?", Tony asked with concern. It wasn't that warm but the kid tended to not thermoregulate very well and he hoped he wasn't going to get heatstroke. "Maybe you should drink some more water."

Peter cringed at the suggestion. He did not need any more water. He was sure. "I'm fine. I just didn't know if there would be any bathrooms."

"oh.", Tony replied while hitting the breaks and signaling for Peter to do the same. One they were stopped he gestured towards the woods. "Well, go on then.", he said when Peter didn't leave the path. "I thought you needed to piss."

"I do.", Peter defended. "Are there really no bathrooms? Because I can hold it until we find one."

"Kid, there are no bathrooms until we finish the loop. If you need to piss, piss. Just do it off the path. Courtesy and all that."

Peter scrunched his face up but he couldn't deny how badly he needed to go. So with a heavy sigh, he leaned his bike against a tree and looked into the wooded area. "What if someone sees me?"

"Then you're not far enough off the path. Just go piss on a tree so we can get going. I want to eat lunch."

"Fine", Peter replied and made his way off the path towards a large tree. Feeling properly hidden he unzipped his flier and aimed towards the trunk. As he peed, he had ot bite his lip to keep himself from moaning in absolute delight because holy crap that had been a lot of water. By the time he was done the trunk of the tree and the ground below was completely saturated. He almost felt bad about it but god it had felt good. So rather than overthink it, he zipped his flier back up and headed back towards the path where Tony was waiting.


	4. Lover- Tony & Steve (NSFW)

Day 4- With a Friend or Lover

Sexual/Tony & Steve (Stony)

"Just one more for me, baby.", Tony said as he handed yet another water bottle to his lover. 

"Tony... I can't. If I do, I'll... wet myself.", Steve strained even though he knew that was exactly what Tony wanted. Well, maybe. He wasn't actually sure where this game was going but he could see the imprint of Tony's erection through his pants and knew that whatever the plan was it was... it was arousing. Knowing that he was the reason Tony was so hot and bothered was more than enough for him to continue to go along with it. That and this wasn't his first ball game. He knew this was one of Tony's biggest kinks.

"Yes, you can. You're the big bad, Captain America. Surely you can hold a little piss.", he whispered into the man's ear as he tipped the water bottle towards his mouth. "You're the one who's always preaching about hydration, love... time to practice what you preach."

"This isn't hydration.", Steve said with a mild blush. "This is you wanting to watch me squirm."

"Hm.", Tony agreed. "I do like it when you squirm.", he added, reaching out to lightly brush his hands over where the man's bladder was beautifully swelling. It looked like he only had a few more minuted to decided exactly what he wasn't to do before his lover lost it completely.

Steve squirmed in place, he didn't actually need to but he knew it made Tony hot and that was enough for him. Though even he could admit that he was getting close to the end of his rope. His bladder was throbbing with one need while his dick throbbed with another. "I can't hold it much loner, Tony. I really can't. Where do you want me?"

"In the bed.", Tony said with a smirk, while Steve frowned.

"Tony... no...", he mildly pleaded. They'd never done that before. Usually Tony made him piss in the yard, in the kitchen or the shower. He wasn't sure how he felt about doing something so... messy... in the place where they typically made love. However, the hungry look in Tony's eyes was enough for him to give in. "Alright, then. Let's go. I'm seriously about to lose it."

Once they were in the bed, Steve wasn't sure what to do and Tony wasn't giving him any instructions. He was simply laying beside him, looking at him with thirst and slowly jacking himself. Then just as Steve was about to demand permission for relief, Tony gave it. "Sit on my thighs and let it go.", he said with urgency because he wanted to cum to the sight of Steve pissing all over him.

Steve complied and mounted his lover though he'd barely gotten seated before a thick yellow stream started to gush out of him. "Ah, ah... ah...", he said his desperate need started to calm. He was so into the sensation of relief washing through him that he almost missed Tony's next demand.

"My cock, Steve, piss on my cock.", he nearly shouted, so close to orgasm that it hurt and the second, Steves spray made contact with his slit he gasped and blew his load all over his chest and stomach.

Laughing lightly, Steve sighed and closed his eyes as he continued to empty his bladder.

"Jesus, you're still going?", Tony asked between pants but this only answer was a contented sigh from his lover. "God, I love you."

"Mm.", Steve agreed as his spray lessened to a thin trickle. "I love you too. ...but you're changing the sheets."


	5. Sexy- Pep & Tony (NSFW)

Day 5 -Sexy outfit

Sexual/ Tony & Pepper (Pepperony)

"God, you look sexy as Hell.", Tony whispered into Pepper's ear as they sat in the back of the limo that was carrying them home. He'd had his hands all over her for the last hour and could hardly wait to get her into the bedroom. "Christ, I don't want to let go of you."

"Hm", Pepper said with a slight smile. "You're going to have to let me go at some point."

"I don't think I do.", Tony said as he reached around her and slid his hand under her ass. That dress was dring him crazy. The cleavage, the short skirt... and god, that slit in that skirt. It was a tease. "...and you know I tend to get my way."

Pepper laughed and gently pulled Tony's hand out from under her. It wasn't that she minded the touching so much as her bladder had been steadily filling and with Tony clinging so tightly she'd never made it to the lady's room. "Well, unless you want me to pee all over this dress you bought me... I think you're going to have to let me go. At least for a few minutes."

Suddenly Tony's thoughts were consumed by the imagine of Pepper uncontrollably wetting herself in that gorgeous blue dress and instantly went hard. He didn't even know that was something he was into but apparently it was right up there with handcuffs. "Holy fuck...", he said as he shifted in his seat in an attempt to readjust his dick so that it wasn't pressed so hard up against his zipper. "That's it. I'm definitely not letting you go.", he said matter of factly as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Tony!", she shouted half in amusement. "I'm not... wetting myself. This dress cost a fortune."

"...and I'm a billionaire. I'll buy you twelve more like it just to watch you ruin this one.", he said without missing a beat.

Blushing heavily, Pepper tried to scoot away from her fiance's grabby hands. She knew he'd had a few drinks but she didn't realize he was that far gone. "Tony... how many did you have?"

"Huh?", Tony asked in confusion before the implications f her question registered. "Oh. I'm completely sober. Well, from alcohol anyway. I'm pretty sure at this point I'm drunk on your looks alone.", he smirked just before the limo came to a stop. "Let's get inside."

Once they were in the bedroom, Pepper made a beeline for the bathroom and Tony followed her. "Were you... serious?", she asked as he crossed her legs. Being so close to the toilet was causing her to lose some of her control.

"Never been more serious in my life. Go on, piss for me.", he said as he pressed his body up against hers and reached around to grab her perfect ass. Then as he rubbed his hands along the silky smooth material, he saw it. The look of relief that crossed Pepper's face as she let go. It was several seconds later before he felt it. The dress was so form fitted that her piss began to saturate the material, in turn seeping into his pants. Then she sighed, pulling herself as closely as possible up against him and he thought he might cum right then and there. "Holy, fuck.", he whispered, reaching down to lift the knee-length dress so that he could slip his hands between her legs.

Pepper stood there blissfully pissing and entire nights worth of champagne all over Tony's hand, the floor and her favorite dress for nearly a full minute before it slowed to a stop. When it did, there were several seconds where she said nothing and only melted into Tony's embrace as he rutted against her. Then the moment he grunted in satisfaction she released her hold on his neck and chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it... because I'm never doing that again.", she said but Tony was too blissed out to argue.


	6. Busy- Bruce (SFW)

Day 6- Too Busy to Take a Break

Non-sexual/ Bruce (solo)

Despite what everyone thought, Bruce was actually no better than Tony as managing his time. Nope, he was just as bad at getting lost in his work and not taking care of himself. He too could go for days without eating a proper meal and live off of Mountian Dew alone. Which is what led him to his next self-care issue. Taking proper piss breaks. He tended to hold it until his back ached before even considering doing anything about it. Then, at that point, he would jump up, rush across the room and get his pants undone just in time to piss his brains out in the toilet of the connecting bathroom.

Today, however, he couldn't bring himself to do even that. He'd had to piss for the last two hours but couldn't bring himself to care. He was so fucking close to a breakthrough that he was sure that even a two-minute break would kill his concentration and he'd lose everything he'd been working for. Though to be fair, the fullness of his bladder had been something of a distraction for a while now. 

Then when a surge of heat made its way into his underwear, he made his decision. He couldn't be bothered, he didn't have the time. So he glanced around the room as if there might be someone there to see him. There wasn't. There never was. He notoriously worked alone but either way, he looked. Then he brought his eyes back to his research and... relaxed. 

As he began to go over the last equation he sighed in relief. By the time he was formulating the means to an answer, his piss was running off of the stool and splashing onto the floor. He continued to work through the problem, pissing the whole time. It was almost as if the pure ecstasy of the release was enough to get his brain working as he came to his conclusion without any trouble at all. However, rather than tossing his pencil aside and congratulating himself for a job well done, he leaned onto the desk and sighed as his body continued to empty all over himself and the floor. The effort to clean it up later would be well worth it. His research was done and he was ready to publish. No one had to know about the puddle he'd made in the process.


	7. Lost- Pete and Happy (SFW)

Day 7- Unable to Locate a Bathroom

Non-sexual/Peter & Happy

Happy had been charged with walking Peter around the product fair at the expo while Tony prepared to make his speech. Only he didn't actually walk with him because Peter had insisted that he was fifteen and didn't need an escort and Happy was more than, well, happy to agree to those terms. 

That left Peter alone to explore all he wanted without the other man constantly dragging him away from the things he found most interesting. However, at the moment he was pretty sure the most interesting thing he could find would be the bathroom. He'd been looking for it for at least thirty minutes now and there didn't seem to be any signs around to assist him. Which was stupid considering how large the hall was and how many people were there. People were pissing somewhere...

He considered tracking Happy down for assistance but remember that he'd told the man he didn't need any help. That sent him into another stubborn search that took ten minutes and resulted in no bathroom. He was sure he'd walked the perimeter of the room three times and looked down every hallway it exited into. This was stupid and he was getting frustrated as his bladder pressed for release.

He was just starting to venture down a few hallways when he ran into Happy sitting in a couch in what looked like a small lounge. "What's up kiddo? Bored already?", the man asked as he took another bite out of one of the provided cookies.

"No.", Peter defensively spat as he glances around that room only to find that it had no bathroom either. "I was--"

"Do you need to piss?", the man asked when he saw Peter frantically searching the room.

Unable to do anything but nod, Peter practically whined. "I'm about to pee my pants and I can't find the stupid bathroom anywhere."

"Follow me", Happy replied without hesitation before leading Peter down a twisted maze of hallways and doors. No wonder he couldn't find it! Eventually Happy was holding a men's room door open and Peter was squeaking his thanks.

Thank God there was no one in there because Peter had his pants down before he ever made it up to the urinal. It was an embarrassment really but the release was so amazing that it was almost worth it. When his stream finally slowed to continued to stand there and wait out the last few delays dribbled before washing his hands and exiting.

"You good now?", Happy asked with a small laugh but Peter didn't see the humor.

"Mhmm. I'm going back to the product hall.", he said before glancing down the hallway and realizing he had no idea how to get back. "Ugh. Will you please take me back?"

"Sure thing, kid. ...and next time you need to piss don't wait so long."


	8. Holding- Thor and Quill (SFW)

Day 8- Holding contest

Non-sexual/Drunk!Thor & Drunk!Quill

Quill wasn't known to keep his cool when he was drunk and Thor was getting on his absolute last nerve. The man had retold every story from his childhood to the present in an attempt to get everyone to think he was the greatest. While the god swore he was only offering entertainment Quill was still pissed. Which reminded him of the piss that was currently begging to leave him. 

The problem was Thor had drunk more than he had and not excused himself once. That places some amount of pressure on his pride as he tried to find one damn thing he could do better. "Hey, Thor. When's the last time you hit the toilet.", he shouted across the room without shame. 

"Uh... Earlier this evening. Why do you ask?", Thor replied in confusion.

Shit, why did he ask? "Because... because I wanted to, uh... play a game.", he said knowing the god couldn't resist a challenge.

"Ah! A game! What sort of game?", the larger man asked with pleasure.

"The kind where I hold my piss longer than you because we both know I can.", Quill spat back with assurance even though his bladder was telling him he was making a losing bet.

Tipping back the last of his mug, Thor slammed it onto a nearby table and shouted, "I accept!", causing several people around them to flinch.

Form there the contest didn't really last that long. Quill had been near the end of his rope before h ever started and Thor was a god, for christ's sake. The man probably had the power to store his piss in some other dimension or something. It all seemed unfair as he continued to writhe and wriggle in his seat. Then to add to the insult, tHor was looking at him with soft kind eyes.

"It's all well, Quill, you should go use the toilet. I will take the win this time and we can go another round some other at a later date."

"No way, man!", Quill shouted. "I've got this.", he said knowing full well that he didn't. He ignored the god's compassion, he ignored the looks he was receiving, he ignored the ache stabbing at his lower abdomen until it was too late and the piss came gushing out of him. "Shit", he sighed out in relief and regret. When he was done he looked up to find Thor standing in front of him sheiling the prying eyes from his wet pants and large puddle.

"Come, let me help you get cleaned up.", Thor said as he picked Quill up with ease. "You'll do better next time."


	9. Water-Natasha (SFW)

Day 9- Tortured by the Sound of Running Water

Non-sexual/Natasha (solo)

Of all the damn places to be forced into a stakeout, it had to be by a freaking fountain. Crouched down, low so that she couldn't be spotted, Natasha, reached down briefly to place a hand between her legs and squeeze. Why now? Why a fountain of all places? Looking around she knew exactly why. That was the only cover. There were no walls, trees or statues. Just that one fountain out in front of the door she was to be watching. 

She'd been there for hours and her bladder was screaming but there was nothing to do about it. Leaving to piss could ruin the mission. If the man they were after left while she was gone that would be the end of it. The would lose his trail so she stayed but still. At this point, the running water felt so loud that she was sure it was deafening and the pain it was causing was irrational. There was no way for sound alone to affect the fullness of a bladder. That's what she told her self, anyway. She couldn't deny the growing need, though.

Drip... splash... drip... splash... splash... splash... It was ringing in her ears and going straight to her bladder. Then, as the angel continued to trumpet a steady stream of water into the pool the sound of water hitting the water soon turned into the distinct sound of water splashing onto the concrete. For someone who tended to have control over every aspect of her life, unfazed by anything at all, that one stupid fountain had done her in and she was steadily pissing through her dark pants and onto the ground. 

She should have been embarrassed or at least worried but she wasn't. Not even a little bit. She was relieved. And with that distraction taken care of, she was free to go back to concentrating on her post. That was the benefit of dark pants. No one would ever suspect a thing.


	10. Bound- Tony and Pep (NSFW)

Day 10- Tied up

Sexual/Tony & Pepper (Pepperony)

Tony controlled everything he touched. Everything. He made sure of it. If he wasn't in control of it, it was because he was letting someone else control it and in his book, that was the same thing. He controlled what he controlled. ...except in the bedroom. That was Peppers Domain. She had the control and not only was he okay with it... he loved it. It was something new every time and because she was in the driver's seat he never knew what to expect.

This time he'd been cuffed to the bed after guzzling champagne from a glass nestled in her breasts. She allowed him to drink it down and lick up whatever he dribbled, making little noises or desire as he did so. It had been amazing. ...and then the tables turned and she did a complete one-eighty, becoming more forceful and cuffing him to the bed. She'd stayed for a while... just edging him. He'd get a hairsbreadth away from cumming and then she'd stop and smirk at him. Then... she simply left the room.

She left him there, tied up and needy with his need to cum and his growing desire to piss. Holy god he needed to piss. He knew he could call out the safe word and the game would be over but he wasn't sure he wanted it to be over. Part of him very much wanted to see where this was going. What made his girlfriend tick. It was exciting... but it also hurt. 

He eventually had to twist his legs together and his dick bobbed in place from him clenching his muscles. "Pepper! Love!", he shouted, knowing she had to be just outside the door. Probably watching somehow and that idea would have had his dick standing at attention were he not so desperate to piss. "I'm going to piss the bed, dear. If that's not in your plan then... well, you might want to come to help me out!", he called out in warning because he was getting dangerously close to ruining their high count sheets. When she didn't come back for several minutes he knew that was her play.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear... did you need something?", she asked sweetly up on her return as she rolled his flaccid cock between her fingers.

"I'm going to piss the bed.", he frantically announced and then as if on command a small drop pearled at his tip and slip down his cock. When Pepper leaned down to lick it clean he hissed in a combination of arousal and sheet desperation. "I'm serious. Is this what you want?"

"Is it what you want?", she asked sensually. "You know how to get out of it." 

Nodding his head because he did know how to get out of his Tony whimpered. "I can't hold it."

"So don't.", she replied as if that were the most obvious solution and that was all Tony needed to hear to let it go.

He released his bladder without hesitation. "Jesus...", he uttered in relief as his spray made it all the way up to his chest. Bearing down lightly, raising his stream up so that it continued above him and landed on his neck. Then to his surprise, Pepper leaned forward and lapped a small amount into her mouth.

"I'd rather had tea I think.", she said as she wiped her chin and made no effort to go in for more. Clearly this had been an experiment for her as well. 

Tony huffed a laugh but didn't say anything. Not even when she grabbed ahold of his still spraying cock and began to direct it towards herself, moaning as she did so. That surprisingly did it for both of them. She was obviously enjoying his release, his loss of control and he was enjoying watching his piss mark her. So much so that as his stream began to dwindle, his dick started to harden.

From there it didn't take long for Pepper to mount him and ride them both into a mind-blowing orgasm. Yeah... they would be doing that again...


	11. Locked- Tony and Pep (SFW)

Day 11- locked out of the bathroom

Non-sexual/Tony & Pepper

Why they had rented a beach house with one bedroom and one bathroom was beyond him. Pepper had been in the bathroom getting ready to leave for over an hour and Tony had to piss like a fucking racehorse. He'd even knocked on the door several times to tell her so but his pleas went unanswered. Either she was ignoring him on purpose or she had her earbuds in as she often did when she was putting on her makeup. Either way, the door wasn't unlocking and he was nearing the end of his rope. "Come on!", he whined once more as he lamely hit the door with his fist. He knew she wouldn't answer so he started to try and come up with another solution.

The most obvious one would have been the yatd if the damn houses weren't so close together. All they needed was a picture of him watering the lawn with his dick to hit the internet, so that was out. His next thought was the kitchen sink but he was pretty sure, Pepper would kill him for that. He considered a missing bowl or a pot but again... Pepper would not be happy so he scanned the room. There in the corner of the living room was a very large potted plant. Upon inspection, the soil seemed dry enough and the pat was more than big enough to hold his flood.

Once more pathetic attempt to get Pepper's attention, later, Tony was positioning himself in front of the potted foliage and aiming towards the soil. A small whimper escaped him when his bladder finally released and began to empty in one hot rush. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he went, completely unaware that at some point, midstream, his girlfriend had exited the bathroom and was currently watching his piss arch into the pot.

"Really Tony?", she finally spoke when his arc began to dwindle, causing him to startle and piss a few drops into the carpet.

"Shit!", he called out as he rapidly adjusted his think trickling stream so that it was going back into the dirt below him. "Oh my god, that feels so much better. Holy crap.", he sighed out when he was done and Pepper rolled her eyes. However, he wasn't fazed by her looks. "Let's face it. This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing and frankly... you take entirely to long to get ready to go places."

She had to admit it was a creative solution.


	12. Personal-Natasha (SFW)

Day 12- Personal Experience

Non-sexual/Natasha (solo)

How she had been sucked into being the one to drive the damn baby rabbit to the animal sanctuary was a mystery. Clint could have done. Hell, it was his cat that had dragged it onto the porch but no... somehow she'd been talked into doing it. She's stopped for some fast-food breakfast and started on the forty-five-minute trip. She found the sanctuary out in the middle of nowhere without incident but by the time she was done with the release papers, her bladder was requesting release as well. 

No problem. There were several portable toilets out front. At least she thought it would be no problem. Then she gets out there and a damn but is unloading and a large group of children are lining up in front of them. Sighing to herself, She gets back into the car and starts back towards Barton's home. Surely she can hold it. Except she can't. The large soda she had drunk on the way there was settling heavily in her bladder and she had to stop. The problem was there was nowhere to do that.

She shifted in her seat for several long minutes as she tried to find anywhere to relieve herself. She considered popping a squat in the woods but at this point in the journey, it was all houses. She couldn't exactly pull over and piss in someone's front yard... so she kept going. Speeding up when she saw a few stores up ahead. 

A pharmacy. There was a pharmacy and it was close. She swerved into the parking lot only to find that the damn place didn't open until ten which seemed stupid. It was a pharmacy! Why would it close at all! However, she no longer had the ability to hold back the piss that was screaming to get out of her. She had to empty her bladder there. There was no getting around it.

Pulling behind the building, Natasha opened both of the passenger side doors and pretended to go through the car for a moment. Making a point of dumping her cup of undrunk coke. Then when she felt like the coast was clear she tore her pants down and propped her ass on the edge of the passenger side door, letting loose a massive stream. God, it was a lot of piss... It kept going and going and going and she was almost sure that it was running under the car and into the rest of the parking lot by then but there was not stopping it. She was too far in, so she relaxed and let it flow.

Sighing with relief as the last drops hit the ground, she reached behind her to get napkin from the seat, dabbing herself dry and dropping it into the middle of the puddle before driving off.


	13. Leak- Sam and Steve (SFW)

Day 13- Trying to Hide a Wet Patch

Non-sexual/ Steve & The Avengers Team

The battle had been long, the flight home was even longer and Steve needed to piss. Pacing back and forth across the quinjet he couldn't help but wonder why the damn thing didn't have a bathroom. No one else seemed bothered by the lack of facilities and he tried not to be either but his metabolism was fast and his bladder was small. That made for a wicked combination. 

After a chorus of 'Sit down Steve' rang through the plan, he sat down in the seat furthest from everyone else. He could feel the piss leaking and he was sure it would show soon. The light blue material didn't hide much and he wondered if he could get away with switching it to navy. A few deep sighs later and Sam was sliding onto the bench beside him.

"What's up with you, man? We did good out there. You should be celebrating with us.", he said with mild concern but Steve was quick to brush it off.

"I'm just a little tired. Maybe, maybe let me rest for a bit and when we get back I'll be more than ready to join everyone.", he said hoping the other man would get the message. He could feel himself losing control. Piss was seeping into his underwear at an alarming pace and he couldn't stop it. A glance at his watch showed they only had ten minutes left in the fight and he was pretty sure he could do that. Another deep breath and a few skittish movements later the plane landed with a thud that left a spurt pouring into his already soaked underwear and leaving a rather large wet patch on his uniform. He cursed. Captain America cursed and everyone turned around. Sorry, guys.", he mumbled under his breath as he attempted to exit the plane first. 

He had his hand strategically placed over his crotch as he took the first few steps towards where there were his supply pack was. All eyes were on him. He'd done that to himself he supposed but it made it so much harder to collect his bag and still keep the patch covered. Sam must have seen it. That was the only explanation when the man randomly pointed out a mistake in the documents they'd been asked to fill out. There was no reason to even be looking at them but it worked and allowed him the opportunity to collect his coverage and exit the aircraft post-haste.

After rushing inside, relieving himself and showering, he entered the living area where Sam was waiting for him. "Hey, man, where did you rush off to?", he asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly where I went.", Steve said with a laugh. "...thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. That's what buddies are for."


	14. Line- Hulk and Nat (SFW)

Day 14- Waiting in Line

Non-sexual/Bruce (Hulk) & Natasha 

The outing was supposed to be good for him. A chance for him to come out of his shell, to see that he could be around people without hulking out. Except after a few long hours at the bar and several drinks to go along with it, Bruces Bladder was full to the brim. "Nat, I think we should head out.", he suggested when the pressure started to become too much. NOt that there wasn't a restroom on-site but line... lines made him anxious and being anxious made him angry and being angry... well, it didn't end well.

"Come on, Bruce. You can handle a few more minutes. I just got another drink. We can go after.", she replied hoping Bruce would give her the opportunity to gulp it down and hit the bathrooms before walking out the door. She wasn't trying to push his limits but it was her night out too and she wanted to enjoy it.

"Sure. No problem." Bruce sighed out even though his bladder was absolutely killing him. "I'll, uh... I'll go, maybe go tot he restroom."

"You can handle that? We can stop at a service station the way home if we need to. You know there'll be lines here.", she said knowing that could become an issue quickly but Bruce's bladder was far too gone. He needed to piss now.

"I need to go pretty bad. I'll have to deal with it. Zen my way through it I suppose."

"Well, let me knew if we need to make a quick exit."

"Will do, Nat. Thanks.", he replied before locating the ridiculously long line. From there he pathetically danced in place as one by one the other patron made their way into the small men's room. How would they only have two urinals and a stall in a place that big? It was aggravating. Even more aggravating was the number of men taking their time. No one seemed to be in any sort of a hurry and he was about to wet himself.'

The longer he stood there the more furious he became but he tried. He really tried to breath through it. He had to make it through because there was no way he could wait until they found another restroom. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath in before letting it out slowly. Then someone rammed into his shoulder and he lost a spurt of piss in his pants. That was enough to send him over the edge and his body transformed into his larger persona. The problem was that even as his large self he still had to piss and Hulk wasn't going to be patient about it. "Hulk smash! Hulk Piss! Move.", he growled as he used his large arm to swat the line away. 

Natasha having gotten wind of the Hulks appearance was quickly to his side and trying to calm him but it would be of no use until the green monsters bladder was empty. "Bruce, Hey, I know you're in there. You're going to be okay...", she said but it was too late to make any real suggestions. Hulk, unable to fit through the restroom door was pulling his pants off and pissing full force against the wall before she could do anything about it.

"Hulk Piss.", he grumbled as blissfully as a rage monster can.

"Hulk piss...", Natasha confirmed with a laugh as the giant green dick continued to spray down the hallway. The once the monstrous amount of urine had left his body, Hulk sat down beside his puddle and sighed. Relieving himself apparently being enough to ease the anger, the Green began to fade and the large body began to go back to its smaller form. "Bruce?"

"Yeah?", he replied as he rubbed his head and scrunched up his nose at the acidic small of piss beside him. "What happened?"

Natasha laughed and gestured towards the large puddle and the now-empty hall. "Hulk piss." 

"Ah geez.", Bruce said as he continued to scrub at his face. So much for a good night out.


	15. Tux- Steve and Tony (NSFW)

Day 15- formal clothing   
Sexual/Tony & Steve (Stony)

The evening had been nice and the sex that followed would be even nicer. Steve and been looking at Tony's the way that tux accentuated his boyfriend's ass all night and as good as that looked it would look even better off. He could feel himself going hard at the thought. "You've done your part. Ready to go?", he asked the moment Tony left the stage.

"Yeah, I need to take a leak first then we can go.", Tony said, crossing his legs and bobbing up and down for emphasis. Mostly because he knew what that would do to his husband. The man didn't like to admit it but messy, piss play was high on his list of kinks. He stood there and smirked... waiting for his denial.

"I think you can wait until you get home. Don't you?", Steve asked as he licked his lips and searched for any sign that the man might lose control at any moment.

"I'll try...", Tony whined. "I really need to go, though. It's bad. Really bad."

"I know sweetheart.", Steve replied already falling into the headspace required to enjoy this at it's fullest. "But think about how much nicer it would be to take care of that at home."

Tony nodded and soon they were out the doors and in the car. "I don think I can hold it, Steve.", he whined when the building came into view.

"Yes, you can darling. We're almost there. You can do it.", he encouraged but he knew by the way the man was moving that there really wasn't much time. He really was indulging him tonight...

"I might wet my pants.", Tony replied with a sly grin. 

"You might.", Steve agreed with a horny shake to his voice.

"I think I will. I'm going to go.", Tony insisted the moment he stepped out of the car but Steve was fast to stop him.

"Wait!", he shouted. "Let's get inside first."

The pair went straight to the living room where Tony paused in the very middle of the room to squirm and cross his legs. "I can't.", he whined. "I'm gonna let go."

Swallowing hard, Steve walked over to where his husband stood and began to run his back. "Go ahead, sweetheart. let it all out for me.", he cooed and watched with interest as Tony tuxedo pants began to shine with wetness. 

As Tony tipped his head back and moaned, Steve reached down to grab the ass that had been teasing him all night. "Good boy. God this looked good on you.", Steve praised and Tony huffed a laugh. He was just happy to get Steve so keyed up. ...and piss. He was very happy to piss. Holding it in all night to get his husband's attention had been hard work.

The piss continued to flow and Steve continues to praise until Tony shivered with relief as his hot stream ended. "I'm done.", Tony said with a sigh to indicate that he was ready to be stripped of his formal clothing which Steve took no time doing.

"Bed or shower?", Steve asked. He knew it was probably not sanitary but he was so close to cumming in his own pants that the bed seemed just fine this time.

"Bed...", Tony replied with a grin because he knew he was about to railed into oblivion making the residual ache in his bladder and ruined five-thousand-dollar tux well worth it.


	16. Opposite Gender-Loki" *self-feminization* (SFW?)

Day 16- Opposite Gender's Bathroom

Non-Sexual/Loki (Solo) *self-feminization*

Loki woke up feeling decidedly feminine. Stretching out his naked body he reached down to tuck his dick between his legs. Then once he'd finally gotten himself out of bed, he slipped on his favorite black lace panties and smiled at his slim figure. He started to put on a pair of dress pants but that didn't feel like enough so he went through his closet to find his favorite dress instead. It was green and velvety and when he walked it just brushed his knees. If he tried... he could allow the wind to catch it and it would ride up to expose his wonderful panties for all to see. That thought had him smiling to himself as he made his plans for the day.

A trip to the mall would do. He could go to the jeweler and the fine linens store as he needed to, while on display to hundreds. Brushing his black hair back, allowing the length to really show, he hurried out the door and was soon entering the mall. After grabbing a latte, that he made sure to order in his deepest sexiest voice, he made it towards the jeweler. There again, he made sure everyone knew that there was a dick between his legs, hidden in his panties below the dress.

He did that all day... going from store to store speaking to as many people as possible. Flirting with men and women alike. However, at some point the latte he'd drunk his bladder with a vengeance and he had a decision to make. Go into the men's as he knew he was or go into the women's as he was dressed. He'd made a point of making sure everyone knew that he was nothing more than a man in sissy clothing so it wasn't like going in the men's would be wrong. He was a man... a sissy man. However, he was dressed in his feminine best and going in the women's sounded exciting. It wasn't even as though they would see anything. Privates were only exposed inside the closed stalls. He could do it and getting away with it would be some sort of reward.

He made up his mind, his need to piss was growing and the women's was closer. So he strutted in, making sure to greet the women as he went inside hurried into a stall. Then he lifted his dress and freed his dick from his panties before making a loud release into the water below. It had to be obvious to everyone in the room that he was a man in women's clothing but no one said a word. They just smiled at him as he washed his hands and exited to go about the rest of his trip.


	17. Uniform- Bucky & Steve (NSFW)

Day 17- In a Uniform  
Sexual/Bucky & Steve (Stucky)

The night was young as Bucky, dressed in his old army uniform walked around the gala with Steve, fully dressed in his Captain America, by his side. They looked like quite the pair. They were both fit and good looking and anyone who looked at this could see how much they had in common. They smiled at the same jokes, finished each other sentences and drank the same high-quality cocktails before switching over to water for good measure. Those, of course, where the similarities that were on display. What people couldn't see is the way the two men were equally interested in the fullness of the other's bladder.

Those gentle touched long the other's abdomen as they spoke, weren't for the sake of physical contact. They were a question being posed... ' _How full are you?'._ Though, this time Bucky leaned in to actually ask the question, causing Steve to blush.

"We, uh, we might actually need to go soon. Home, I mean. Not go. Not here anyway.", Steve said, stumbling through his reply as he tried to keep a hold of his desperation and arousal. A chubbed up dick would create an obvious imprint in his tight blue pants.

"I don't know.", Bucky teased. "Goin' here might be kind of nice. Watch your cheeks go all red like when you were a little schoolboy pissing his pants in class."

"I'd rather not think about that.", Steve replied blushing more than ever. While Bucky loved to see him embarrassed and he was quick to acquiesce, he drew the line at public urination or pants wetting. There was too much childhood trauma behind that. "That's a hard no."

"Hmm", Bucky returned, chuckling lightly. "Hard... I'm hard just thinking about it."

"Of course, you are.", Steve replied with a roll of his eyes but really he would have expected nothing less. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Absolutely bursting."

"Then, let's get out of here.", Steve insisted and they quickly made the rounds to say good-bye. Though once they got to the car Steve wasn't actually sure he could make it home. He was pretty sure he'd had just as much to drink as Bucky had but for some reason, it seemed to be going through him much faster. "I really gotta go, Buck."

"I know.", the other man said with a knowing grin. "I gotta go to remember?"

"Yeah, well, I think I might actually piss myself before we get home."

"You can hold it, Pal.", Bucky said in reply, using the same cooing tone he'd used when Steve was nine and still prone to pissing himself at school when he was denied access to the bathroom. "You're older now. You can do it."

And he did make it. He made it all the way into the entrance to the apartment that they shared before breaking down into tears. "I'm done, Bucky. I can't hold it back anymore. It's hurting!"

Bucky simply adjusted his dick in his pants before nodding his head in approval. "There is actually nothing I'd like to see more. Piss those government-issued pants of yours.", he said and Steve did. He didn't need to be told twice. He didn't need to be told once. He was already losing control before he'd been given any real permission or demands. 

The piss poured out of him so rapidly that it bubbled thought he material as Steve sighed and sagged in utter relief. The blue material growing darker and Bucky bit his lip and squeezed his own dick for good measure. Seeing Steve piss was enough to make his own bladder protest but he had plans. The moment Steve's b;adder was drained he gave Bucky a sheepish look. "Sorry I couldn't wait until we got in the shower or soemthing. I know you like it when I go on you."

"I do.", Bucky agreed as he began to unzip the fly of his olive green pants. "... but I think watching you piss in that uniform might have been even better. Now, I was going to save thos for your ass after I took you but I don't htink I can wait. I need to add to your mess.", he added as he let lose a feriscious stream that landed squar on Steve crotch before Bucky forced it to trail up to his chest, saturating the material as he went. "Fucking Hell, you're hot."

"I'm gonna cum, Buck.", Steve squeaked out as the stream once again found it was to his cock.

"Do it. Cum in your pants. Add it to your piss.", Bucky encouraged and grinned ear to ear when Steve began to snatch his hips and grunt in pure pleasure right as his spray tappered off. 


	18. Container-Clint (SFW)

Day 18- In a container ~~or diaper~~

Non-sexual/ Clint Barton (solo)

Clint had been perched in the same god damn corner. Hours. With no sign of relief. Any kind of relief. No one to come take up his post, no one to come let him take a break. It was as if the entire team had forgotten he was there. Though if he left they would surely notice. He'd taken out not less than fifteen Hydra agents in the last half of an hour alone. Without him, they would have been taken over and trapped inside that building with them. He couldn't leave. The risks were too high. Even with his bladder was screaming for relief, he had no choice but to stay.

He tried to think. He couldn't just piss on the concrete. The ledge he was propped on was thin and it would drip down and give him away. Then he remembered he'd finished his entire cantine in the first few hours. That probably being at least half of his problem. He knew to ration better than that. But that cantine being empty now mean that he had something to contain his piss if it came down to it.

And it did come down to it. Not even ten minutes later he could feel spurts of piss absorbing into his underwear and he couldn't risk creating a golden waterfall that would vie him away. So slowly undid his flier and freed his cock before unscrewing the lid to the container. However before he had the chance to start, he had to pull his bow and take out several agents. It was odd and somewhat satisfying to know that he'd just killed several men with his dick flapping out of the slit in his pants. 

Though the delay was painful. And the moment he thought he could get away with it pointed the head of dick towards the opening and released. Slowly at first as he was trying to avoid any echoing notice but he could only hold back for so long before he couldn't hold back and he was pissing full force wit hit hissing and spraying into the bottle. Then when he was done, he sighed in relief before capping the bottle and taking out two more men. At least he didn't need to piss anymore.


	19. Snow

Day 19- In the snow

Non-sexual/ Peter & Tony

Going skiing had been Tony's idea. The best way to expend some spidery energy while enjoying a good winter holiday. Peter had taken to the slopes right away and found that he was actually really good at it. Maybe better than Tony and he had way more experience. The man took it well though. Just said how proud he was that Peter was going so well under his instruction because of course he would make it about him. But Peter didn't mind that either. He was just happy to be there. 

On the last day right after lunch Peter suggested that they try the big double black diamond course. Tony while confident they could do it was wary. It was a long way up and he wasn't sure that his hyperactive protege could handle standing in a line and sitting in the sky lift for upwards to forty minutes. Peter insisted and Tony eventually gave in and soon they were in line for sky lift and Peter was talking the whole time.

The ride up was just as long as Tony suggested and he could feel the kid beginning to squirm beside him. "Would you hold still? I mean, I realize that you could probably live through this drop but I don't exactly have a suit on me."

"Sorry.", Peter grumbled as he attempted to still his movements. He's needed to pee since they got in line and now that they were halfway up the urge was getting stronger. He could see the peak and knew a bathroom was within reach. But he could only sit still for so long before he was shifting again. His bladder was about to burst and he was counting down the cars in front of them as they exited making room for them to come in and exit their lift.

"Pete! We're almost there. Can you please stop with the fidgeting for five--wait.", Tony said when he was suddenly struck by an epiphany. "Do you need to take a piss?" 

Looking off into the distance Peter sighed. "Mhm. Really bad. Can we stop by the bathroom before we do anything else?"

"Sorry, kid. There's no bathrooms up top.", Tony said with remorse. He knew that wasn't what Peter wanted to hear right now. "If you want a bathroom you'll have to wait until we get to the bottom."

Peter shivered lightly and prepared himself for the dismount. He knew the jostling was going to just kill his bladder. As expected he hissed as he got to his feet. "I need to go really bad. I don't think I can hold it to the bottom. How can they not have a bathroom up here? What are people supposed to do?", Peter replied sounding a little stressed by the entire situation

"They piss in the snow.", Tony chuckled as he gestured towards the multiple melted holes and yellow lined patches near the housing for the sky lift's mechanics. "Which is what I'm about to do. I had we should have done this later. I think I had an entire gallon of water with lunch.", he said as he stepped around behind the shed and began to dig through his heavy clothing to free his dick and release a solid yellow stream directly onto the snow. "You going or what?"

Peter watched as Tony's piss burrowed into the white snow and created thick steam. He'd never actually peed in the snow before and the idea was suddenly intriguing. He'd thought the whole writing your name in the snow things was made up but it looked like it would work and now he wanted to try it. "Yeah. I'm gonna go.", he said before hurriedly removing his own thick clothing.

The release took a few seconds to begin despite the fact that he had to go so bad that it hurt. But his stream began at about the same time Tony's ended and that left the man standing there waiting for Peter to finish up. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?", Tony asked with a laugh when he realized that Peter's piss wasn't falling in a straight line.

"Maybe", Peter said with a smile as he continued to aim his stream so that it would spell out his name. The problem was he had a lot of pee. He'd been holding it for damn near forever and he'd finished writing his first and last name with some to spare. Pinching off the stream when he finished the last 'r' in Parker he side stepped once again to draw a heart. "Done.", he declared as he sipped up his multiple layers and Tony laughed.

"You know, Pete... Nothing scream's 'I'm a kid' quite like pissing your name in the snow."

Peter just smiled and nodded his head. "You're just jealous that you didn't think to do it too."


	20. Note

It's the last day of November and to have started so stupidly late I suppose I had a good run of it. That being said I'm going to spend the evening skipping around on the list. I don't know what will get done but there are a few I was looking forward to so I want to be able to write 'em. That is all. See you in a few with the next chapter. ((wink wink))


	21. Swimsuit-Peter & Ned (SFW)

Prompt-Wetting in a Swimsuit & While Running

Non-sexual/ Peter & Ned

"How much longer until we get there, man?", Peter whispered into Ned's ear in the back of his mom's Buick. "I've really gotta pee."

"So tell my mom. She'll stop for you.", Ned suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "But for the record, I told you not to get the grande."

Peter leaned back in his seat and started to jiggle his leg. The giant coffee he'd drunk was settling in his bladder with an angry vengeance and he had no idea how much longer it was going to take to get to the beach they were heading towards. "I know you did!", Peter whispered back with heat but he wasn't prepared to deal with Ned's 'I told you so' at the moment. Now when he was about to wet his swimsuit in his mom's car. "I don't want to ask her to stop if we're nearly there."

Rolling his eyes, Ned leaned forward in the seat. "Hey ma? How much longer until we get there? Peter needs--"

"Nothing! I don't need anything. I was just wondering."

"It shouldn't be much longer, boys but if someone needs to use the restroom we can stop right up here.", his mom said kindly as she looked between the two boys. "Are you okay? Need a stop?'

"No, it's fine.", Peter said again even though he knew that his friend's mom already knew he was dying to pee. "I don't need to go."

Glaring at his friend, Ned considered saying that he did need to go but he really didn't. He had a bladder of steel and his mom knew it. If he was asking to pee in the middle of an hour-long ride she would think he was sick or something. "Peter... it's not that big of a deal."

"I know but she said it won't be much longer."

And it wasn't much longer. Soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot by the beach and as Peter gingerly got out of the car he crossed his legs before anyone could notice. Looking around he didn't see any building at all and he started to panic. Though rather than say anything because he would never make it to a bathroom anyway at this point, Peter looked at Ned offered to race him to the ocean. 

Ned looked at his mom, who rolled her eyes, smiled and waved them off. The moment they were given the okay, Peter started charging towards the water the problem was that with each harsh step a little bit of piss slipped out of him. Because there was no underwear to absorb it, each spurt would rush down his legs in thin rivulets. As his bladder slowly emptied, Peter pace began to quicken and at some point he became unable to hold it back at all. Piss started to pour o of him and down his legs, leaving a dribbling trail behind in him the sand. He wondered if anyone was paying enough attention to realize it was piss and not seawater streaming from his shorts.

By the time he stopped in the knee deep waves, he was nearly empty and didn't bother to go any further in. The water was cold and pissing while running was difficult. So he stopped and shivered lightly as the warm piss hit his legs in contrast to the cold water. "Sorry, man.", Peter said as he held up his hand for Ned to not come any closer. "I was _literally_ peeing my pants. I had to hurry."

"Dude, I know you were peeing, I was having to dodge your trail. That's what took me so long.", Ned said with a laugh as he watched Peter shiver heavily as the last drops left him. "Feel better?"

"Oh my god, yes. I've never felt better in my whole life."


	22. Movie- Tony and Rhodey (SFW)

Prompt- Desperate in a Movie Theater

Non-sexual/ Tony & Rhodes (college)

It was Tony's first year in college and being sixteen instead of eighteen had it's downsides. Like the fact that he only had one actual friend. Rhodey had quickly become his best friend despite their age difference and they often did things together. Going to the movies was one of their favorites. Tony would cover the tickets and Rhodey would cover the snack. However, there was one time that Tony opted to cover all of it. That meant that they had the biggest sodas ad the biggest popcorn that the cinema had to offer. Of course for Tony that lead to a problem. 

He had guzzled his drink down in the first hour of the movie and by the end he was squirming in his seat. He wanted to see the end and he really didn't want Rhodey to think he was a baby who couldn't even hold his piss through an entire film so he waited... and waited... and waited for the end credits but they never came. He glanced over at his friend several times to gauge if maybe he needed to piss as well but he'd not finished his drink. 

Several minutes later, Tony had his hand in his crotch and Rhodey being the good friend that he was decided to give his young friend a hard time about it. "Just go take a leak Tony. It's not that big of a deal."

"I'm not walking out before this is over.", Tony stubbornly stated. And god was he stubborn. Despite the fact that piss was slipping down his dick and into his underwear he remained solidly in his seat. He wasn't a toddler. He was in college and college students were adults who did not pee in the theater seat. Though looking at his empty cup and idea crossed his genius mind. He didn't have to piss his pants or the seat. Not where there was a perfectly good vessel right there.

His dick twitched at the idea. Glancing at Rhodes to make sure he was fully invested in the film, Tony slowly removed the lid from his empty cup. Good there was still ice in it. That would stem the sound. The moment there was any amount of action, his released his dick from his pants, aimed it towards the cup and emptied his bladder. Thank god there was no one else in their row to see him. His dad would have a fit if his publicly pissing dick showed up on social media.

At first, he kept the stream slow but he couldn't keep that up. Then just as he allowed the piss to flow full throttle, the movie got quiet and he had to pinch himself off with a hiss. 

"Dude!", Rhodey whispered. "Are you seriously pissing in that cup?"

Still gritting his teeth and waiting for more action, Tony nodded his head. Then the moment it was loud enough, he let go of himself so the urine could flow again and god it felt good. He was pretty sure he'd never actually held that much pee in before. When he was done he put the lid back on and set the cup in the cup holder a few seats away from himself. Once he was back to the movie he could see Rhodey glaring at him with disapproval. "What?", he asked in defense. "I told you I wasn't getting up until it was over. I never said I was going to actually hold it that long."

Rolling his eyes, Rhodey went back to watching the movie. "You're just lucky your daddy doesn't know what you just did."

"Yes, _mother dearest_. I guess I am.", Tony smirked and he was but he was also relieved. Pissing in that cup had been genius and he fully planned on doing it again. It worked out just fine.


	23. On Purpose- Peter & Tony (NSFW)  **NOT STARKER**

Prompt-On Purpose

Sexual/ Peter & Tony (Solo- masturbation/getting caught/embarasment) ****NOT STARKER****

Peter was alone in the tower for a while. That rarely happened. Usually, if he was spending any amount of time there, Tony made a point of being there too. But he'd been called in for a last minute Avengers fight. It wasn't meant to last long but Peter figured he had at least two hours to take advantage of the hardwood flooring and utmost privacy. He could indulge in his newly emerging _interest._

Maybe it was kink or something all he knew was that the last time he'd been forced to hold his piss for an extended amount of time, it had made him as hard as a rock and he wanted to play with the idea a bit more. He couldn't do that at his apartment. Not what he wanted to try today anyway. At home all he could do was piss in the shower. He couldn't piss on the floor, it was carpeted and he couldn't piss in his clothes because May washed them. But he was a teenaged boy and frankly he was horny as hell and wanted to experiment. This was his chance.

In the kitchen he downed cup after cup of water, throwing in a glass of juice here and there just to keep himself drinking. Then all he could do was wait. Watching the clock he knew he was getting close but his bladder wasn't where he wanted it to be yet. He wanted to be bursting at the seams. He wanted to be leaking... needy. So he kept sipping away until he finally couldn't take the growing pressure in his bladder anymore. 

Then he had a decision to make. He could do this in his room but something about doing it in the living room sounded more appealing so. He didn't even know why. Especially since half of his brain was telling him that this was an extremely stupid idea. Tony would be back soon. But he was also sure he could piss, get himself off and clean up before the manmade it inside. 

So he sat on the leather stool at the bar and unzipped his pants so that he could give himself a few strokes. When that made him instantly hard enough to cut diamonds he gasped and tucked himself away. He wanted to wet his pants. Being alone he allowed himself to become a little more verbal that he normally would during masturbation. Telling some imaginary person that he couldn't hold it. That his bladder was so full it hurt. That he needed to relieve himself before he wet his pants. Then he looked down at his crotch and... let it go. He didn't lose control. He was far too short of time for that so he just did it. 

He watched the dark patch on his jeans grow and whimpered with arousal and relief. The sound of his piss hissing into his pants and slashing on the floor was a perfect combination and he found himself grinning before unzipping his pants to allow the rest of the piss to splatter onto the hardwood. As it did so he started to stroke his still leaking semi-hard dick. The second the last little dribble escaped him he was only a few pulls away from mind-blowing orgasm. 

Then... just like that... the entire experience was ruined by the front door opening. Painfully close to climax, Peter shoved his hard dick into his cold wet pants and frantically tried to throw a few paper towels onto the enormous puddle as if that would help.

"Pete?", Tony asked when he walked in the door to see his kid standing there in wet pants holding a clump of wet paper towels. "What happened here--", he started but then all at once he saw the sweaty blush on the boy's face and the obvious tent in his jeans and realized _exactly_ what was going on. What he had _interrupted_... He blushed deeply as he turned his head to look down the hall and began to stumble over his words. "I'll uh, I'll just... I'll be in the lab. You can... _finish up_ here and... you know. Join me later if you feel like it but, uh... we're. We're going to have to talk about this... Yeah.", he said before backing out the door without looking in Peter's direction. 

Peter nodded his head and breathed a sigh of relief when the man walked back out the door. He was more than sure a conversation was going to follow but for now... he was going to finish himself off, clean up the mess and shower. Tony's lecture or _talk_ or whatever it was going to end up being was going to have to wait. 


	24. Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I'm going to do. I really hope someone picks up some of this stuff and makes it better. I really want to read it. It's been fun kid. Peace out.

Prompt: In an Alley & not getting clothes off in time  
Nonsexual/ Peter & Karen with a little & Tony thrown in there for shits and giggles

Peter had been out patrolling for hours. Hours! He was tired he was hungry and he needed to pee like a freaking racehorse. So when the commotion died down he started to scan the area for somewhere, anywhere that he could take a leal before he pissed the suit. He really didn't want to have to explain that to Tony. 'Sorry, I got caught up and then my bladder exploded into the suit...' didn't sound like a fun conversation.

"Karen? Where can I go to pee?", he finally asked after all of his usual places was closed. 

"Mr. Stark always has a restroom available for you, Peter.", the AI stated in her typical motherly voice. "Would you like for me to notify him that you are in need of his facilities? I'm sure he wouldn't mind you visiting him even at this late hour."

"No way, Karen. I am not going to Mr. Stark's Tower just because I have to pee. What else do you have for me.", Peter asked as he crossed his legs and danced in place. Even though he could see the Avengers Tower in the distance he held his stance and his pee. He wasn't going there just to use the bathroom. That would be weird. 

"You could always return to your apartment but I'm afraid that your urine production may exceed your bladders capacity before you arrive resulting in a toileting failure."

"Wow. Thanks for that, Karen. Very helpful.", PEter groused at the explanation. Even his AI thought he was going to pee himself. "Is there no where else?"

After some thought, the AI offered a third option but she didn't sound confident. "There is an alleyway nearby that seems dark enough for you to relieve yourself without drawing attention. However, if you get caught it could result in a misdemeanor offense. Are you sure you wouldn't rather use the Tower's facilities?"

Taking a deep breath, Peter bounced in place and looked again at the tower. If did look inviting but at the same time he didn't want Tony to think he was a baby who had to stop in the middle of his very important patrols to pee... at his house rather than his own because his bladder was so stupidly full. "No. Show me the way to the alley.", he finally sighed out.

"Alright, Peter but I must warn you that your bladder is dangerously close to capacity. The tower would be your best option if you wish to avoid urinating in the spider-suit."

"I can hold it.", Peter whined and the took off to follow the highlighted path. But true to the AI's word he was cutting it really close. By the time he saw the opening, he was already dripping into his suit. The moment he landed his piss was starting to come out in random spurts. A warning was flashing in his HUD about an internal leak and potential water damage. Anxiety and desperation was ripping through Peter's abdomen as he slammed his hand onto the spider emblem to loosen the suit but before he could get it off of his shoulders his bladder released. 

He continued to pull at the material until it was out of the way but the suit was already wet. Either way he finished his massive piss onto the side of the building. It was jettin gout so quickly that his head was swimming with relief. He found himself serious about how much his bladder had managed to hold. It felt like gallons. He peed and peed and peed... and then just as his spray was starting to wane, he heard the sound of thrusters and a loud thud right behind him.

"Well, that explains it.", Tony smirked as he lifted his faceplate. 

"Explains what?", Peter asked in a breathy tone. HE was still in a post piss haze and even though he was super embarrassed that Tony had literally caught him with his pants down he couldn't bring himself to even try to stop pissing. He just bore down a little harder to squeeze out the very last few spurts into the large puddle he was standing in. As he did that a shiver ran up his spine and he couldn't stop himself from sighing out a whispered, "God, that felt good." but then he remembered Tony again and tucked himself into his underwear as quickly as possible. "um..."

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. I got a report saying your heart rate was in the triples and that there was some sort of water damage to the sensors. Seeing as you have a habit of ending up in rivers... I wanted to check on you. But clearly that wasn't the case."

"Yeah, I um... I...", Peter stuttered. "Um.. Karen said that, that I could pee here."

Tony snorted. "She also said you could pee at the tower. Without the risk of an indecent exposure citation."

"How did you know that!", PEter yelled.

"Because I checked the footage on the way here.", Tony said with a shrug of his armored shoulders.

"If you knew I was peeing then why did you come? That's kind of... weird, Mr. Stark.", PEter said with a frown.

Rolling his eyes one more time, Tony looked Peter over. "I was already out and I wanted to make sure you made it. If you didn't then I was going to help you out."

"oh.", Peter replied with a blush because he hadn't made it all the way and he sort of figured Tony would already know that. "I um..."

Tony smiled a soft smile and patted the boy on the shoulder. "I alrady know you didn't kid. I'm going to carry you to the tower so you can shower and change. By the way.... 900 mls is impressive but maybe don't hold it so long next time. Just... stop by the tower. I don't mind."

Peter nodded his head and looked down that the nearly one liters worth of piss on the ground. Yeah, he didn't plan on holding that much in again... "Yeah. Definantly.", he promised as Tony scooped him up and carried him away.


End file.
